


Konagona ni Natta

by Butter_Scotch36



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cheating Fic, F/M, ayahina, because i love writing them in these type of situations :-P, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butter_Scotch36/pseuds/Butter_Scotch36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayato had shattered her, and he regretted it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konagona ni Natta

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Konagona ni natta which literally means "shattered"

“What’s your problem?” Ayato yelled angrily, slamming the door behind him.

When she heard his angry voice, and the sound of the door shutting harshly, Hinami doesn’t jump like how she used to nor does she yell. And it only pissed him off even more, as she stared at him lifeless brown eyes and an emotionless face.

“Why have been isolating yourself…,” Ayato gulped, almost nervous to utter the last two words. He had regain his mental composure and find all his guts, before continuing, “from me?”

It had started since two weeks ago, when Hinami had walked in on him and this other girl doing things that weren’t suppose to be done. But why the hell would she care or why the hell would she get angry about that?

Hinami knew the way he was - she should had been used to this by now.

Ayato missed having Hinami besides him all day, all long - all to himself. And he really missed training with her, and he missed all the intense moments they would have during hunting, getting tangled up and licking the blood away from each other. 

And sometimes, they would find each other in bed, swallowing each other’s moans and groans, and enjoying the pleasure they would give to one another.

He missed it - he missed it a lot, but it seemed like she didn’t.

His heart palpitated violently as time flew by like wind, and he felt his patience slip away just like it.

“Can you not speak?”

“Can you please leave?” Hinami’s voice was barely whisper. “I have things to do.”

That was it.

He closed the large gap between them, taking a few large steps and grabbed her harshly. Throwing her on the bed, Ayato pinned her against the soft mattress and trapped her beneath him - blue eyes searching for an answer.

“I hate you.” Hinami said, biting her lower lip in anguish.

Whatever words he was about to say disappear, at the sight of her eyes watering and the statement that had slipped from lips, crushed him and whatever was left of his miserable heart.

And he isn’t sure why he was feeling that way - it’s not like he loved her or anything. So why? Why was he feeling this way? He fucking hated it and he fucking hated himself for being this damn confusing.

“I really, really hate you.” Hinami repeated again, and this time, she started wriggling out of his grasp. 

At that time, Ayato felt like he had no power and allowed her to slip away from his hard grip. And he found himself staring at the blank space of her mattress, and when he looked up to see her, she was in a corner of her bed, not daring to look at him.

“Just…just leave, Ayato.” Hinami whispered.

She wanted to end things between them - her voice and her actions said everything, and that was the first time Ayato felt so lost. Especially when he reached out to brush away her bangs, only for her to cringe and jump as if he was going to hit her….

As if he was a monster.

“You want to end it like this?” Ayato questioned, and he felt a heavy lump form in his throat that wouldn’t, couldn’t back down - no matter how hard he swallowed.

“What am I ending?” Hinami murmured, head hanging down and water pouring down her eyes. “To you, we were nothing anyways.”


End file.
